iAm A Demigod?
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: If you're gonna read this, be nice. If you have any questions, go to the last chappy. :
1. iPercy

Carly sighed as she watched the new boy walk by. His name was Percy and he had just moved here from NYC. Sam was obviously staring too. Freddie walked by and said, "Uh, guys! Snap out of it!" Carly and Sam jumped and Sam yelped, "I didn't do it!" Carly laughed and to Freddie it sounded like music. Sam got an angry glint in her eye and she yelled, "GIBBY! Don't you run, Gibby! Gibby!" Sam grabbed the shirtless boy and attempted to give him a Texas wedgie. The new boy, Percy, asked Carly and Freddie, "Um, what's her deal?" Carly said, "She's angry. When she's angry, she takes it out on Freddie, here, or Gibby." Percy looked a bit fearful and said, "Ah. Well I'll stay clear of her then." Sam finished the Texas wedgie and walked back to them, holding up Gibby's underwear. Percy said, "Well, I gotta run. Bye." He literally ran off and Sam said, "Oh, damn. I scared the smoking hot new boy!" Carly and Freddie burst out laughing and Sam looked unhappy with herself. The warning bell rang and they went to Ms. Briggs's class.


	2. iVisit The Groovie Smoothie

Sam whined, "I'm hungry!!! I need ham..." Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Sam. You just had five tacos! How are you hungry?" Sam shrugged and walked over to the line at the Groovie Smoothie. Carly faintly heard her say, "Yo, T-Bo! I need a large strawberry splat!" Freddie simply said, "Typical Sam." The bell above the door rang and Percy walked into the smoothie shop. Sam quietly said, once she was back at the table, "Don't look now, but hot stuff just walked in." Carly muttered, "Sam!" Freddie looked concerned and thought, "I'm losing my girl to the new kid. Can my life be worse?" Seeing Freddie's concerned look, Carly quickly gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. He seemed to relax, whereas Sam said, "I'm gonna vomit! That is just nasty. You kissed the geek!" Carly went bright red and kissed Freddie on the cheek again. Sam went green quickly. Carly giggled and Freddie crossed his eyes. The iCarly gang quickly finished their smoothies and walked outside. Percy walked out the door about five minutes after them. Quickly, a black boy came up and said, "Yo, Percy! You found the three kids yet?" Percy nodded and said, "Yeah. It's those kids from iCarly. They're in about tenth grade and they have no clue." Grover shook his head and said, "That's completely impossible! Don't worry, man. We'll get 'em back to camp."


	3. iBump Into Percy

Carly and Freddie stood anxiously outside Principal Franklin's office. Once again, Sam was in trouble. Sam walked out, saying over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, Ted. I got it, I got it." Carly said, annoyed, "What now?" Sam proudly said, "I ripped Gibby's underwear off... Again..." Carly said, "Say no more." The trio walked outside and Sam bumped into Percy. Without looking up, she said, "Watch it, nub. Next time you bump Sam J. Puckett, you will get hurt." She continued on and heard Carly say, "I'm sorry. She got caught giving Gibby a Texas wedgie." Carly ran up behind her and said, "Sam! You didn't say sorry to _Percy_." Sam jumped and called in a gruff manner, "Sorry, Percy. I'm in a bad mood."  
As the trio walked away, Percy said to his companion, "Man, Grover. She reminds me of Ares." Grover nodded fearfully and the two friends continued on their way.


	4. iBeat Up Percy

Percy was walking home when he (once again) bumped into Sam. Her eyes burned with hatred and she spoke through clenched teeth, "You... are... dead!" She grabbed his collar and hoisted him up. She slammed him into the wall and he instinctively grabbed his pen/sword and sliced it at Sam. She gasped in pain and said, "Oh! Shit, that hurts! Get the hell away from me! Damn it!" With that, she ran towards the Bushwell apartment building. Percy gaped after her and said to himself, "She's either a monster or a demigod. Holy cow."  
Sam walked into Carly's apartment and said, "Carly! Carly!? I'm hurt!" Carly raced down the stairs and looked at the long cut on Sam's arm. She grabbed some antibiotic spray and doused her friend's arm. She quickly bandaged the cut and asked Sam angrily, "Who did this?" She gasped through the pain, "That nub, Percy! He brought some sword-thingie out of nowhere and sliced me. All I did was try to beat him for bumping me." She laid Sam on her couch and said, "Sam, how could he do this? He was so nice..." Sam said painfully, "Well he's not." Carly heard someone knock on the door and Freddie walked in. His eyes flitted to sam and he said, "Oh my god! What happened!?" Sam repeated her story and fury pulsed through her veins. Sam touched her dagger-shaped necklace instinctivley. It always made her fury more precice. Sam said, "I will kill that kid." Carly, trying to be the peacemaker, said, "No, Sam. Let me call the cops. They'll arrest him." Freddie nodded and said, "I think you should wait." Sam stood up, grabbed a tiny knife from the knife block, and shouldered her way out the door. She walked along the sidewalk and called, "PERCY!" The black-haired boy walked slowly from an alley. Sam said, "Let's get back to our fight." Her eyes burned with fury and she touched her necklace again. Her vision cleared and she ripped her knife out of her pocket. She screeched and made a flying leap. She landed on his back and he made her drop the knife. She held him down like she had done to the girl that had pushed Carly. Sam screeched, "TAP OUT, NUB!" He banged the ground furiously and she let him up. She grabbed her knife and said, "This isn't over, nub. I'll be waiting." She turned and took the back way to Carly's place. When she got inside, she told her friends, "I beat up Percy. Didn't use the knife." They sighed and Sam handed over the paring knife. She crashed on the couch, dreaming about ways to beat Percy up. A voice in her head said, "He's hot! Don't kill him!" She wanted to agree, but another voice said, "He bumped you! Twice! Beat him up!" She went with the second voice in her head and went back to her violent dreams.


	5. iThink I Know Who They Are

Sam nearly skipped to school. Today there was a lesson in boxing. She'd pair up with Percy and then beat him up. She touched her dagger necklace and smiled. Carly asked her, "Why so happy?" Sam said one word, "Boxing!" Carly said, "Oh, no. Oh god no. Please, Sam. Consider your actions. You could be expelled!" Sam said, "So?" Carly groaned and walked over to Freddie. Carly kissed Freddie on his lips and they walked to class. She skipped after them. She smiled through English and even paid some attention. Finally, it was gym. She raised her hand when the teacher asked who wanted to pair up people. She paired up everyone until the only people left were her and Percy. She smiled evily. She touched her necklace and they got ready to box. Sam won the match between her and Percy and continued to pulverize him until the gym teacher managed to pull her off. She grinned and said, "Oops! Sorry, Percy. I didn't hear them blow the fog horn thingie." She smiled sweetly and walked over to the stands. She cut the rest of class. She heard Percy say to Grover, "Good Gods! She has to be Ares's daughter." Grover nodded and said, "That's why she hates you, dude. It's sort of like how Clarisse is with you."  
Percy and Grover skipped the rest of school. Percy said, "Okay. This is what I think: Carly's probably an Aphrodite kid, Freddie's probably an Athena kid, and Sam's definately an Ares kid." Grover nodded and said, "I think you're right." The pair walked back to their hotel. They went to their separate rooms and fell asleep thinking.


	6. iAm A What?

Percy walked into school, dreading what he had to tell the iCarly gang. Grover and his girlfriend, Annabeth, walked beside him. They left notes on each of the lockers and waited outside. Sam, Freddie, and Carly came up and Sam asked, "What do you want, nub?" Percy blurted it out and the trio in front of him just gaped. Annabeth said, "Nice job, Captain Smooth. Now they're in shock." Percy shrugged and Annabeth punched him... hard. She pinched Carly, Sam, and Freddie and made them eat a tiny piece of ambrosia. They snapped out of the shock and said as one, "What!?" After a minute of explaining, the iCarly kids calmed down. Somehow, Percy managed to convince them to come to the camp. He didn't care how he did, he was just glad that he convinced them. As the iCarly kids left to pack, Annabeth quickly pecked Percy on the cheek. She said, "You were amazing!"


	7. iCarly From Camp

It had been two months. Carly sat outside the Aphrodite cabin, listening to the girls inside excitedly chatter about cute boys. Her thoughts flicked to Freddie. She looked towards the Athena cabin and sighed. Freddie and she had become a couple about two weeks after leaving for Camp Half Blood. She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Sam's heavy footfalls. Sam had recently learned that she was a daughter of Ares. Sam said, "Hey Carls. What's going on?" She looked up and said, "Hey Sam. Nothing much." She asked, "Wanna see what Freddie's up to?" Sam pretended to gag and said, "What? So you can go lip-lock with Sir Dork-A-Lot? No thanks." Carly shot her a mock dirty look and said, "Fine... We'll do iCarly at five, OK?" Sam nodded and they walked in separate directions. Annabeth was dominating the training area, and Carly yelled, "Lookin' good!" Annabeth waved and finished the training dummy. Carly continued towards Freddie and sat beside him. They talked for a while and Carly said as she departed, "iCarly at five?" He nodded and Carly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He nearly melted into a puddle.  
Carly walked to the corner of the arena that they had been allowed to use. Sam was already there, beating up Freddie. Carly wrenched Sam off of Freddie and glared at them. Obviously, Carly had gotten a lot stronger in two months. She asked slowly, "What now?" Sam said, "He said I'm not a girl. If he apologizes, then I'll stop attacking him-for tonight, of course." Freddie said sarcastically, "I'm so terribly sorry, Sam." Carly said, "If you two start fighting during iCarly, you're DEAD. I don't care whose wrath I get or whatever." They nodded and Carly and Sam stood in front of the camera. Freddie said, "And in 5, 4, 3, 2..." and pointed at them. Carly said, "Hello people of Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. I'm Carly!" Sam said, "I'm Sam and I didn't do it!" Carly said, "To start the show, we're going to show you people something we learned here at summer camp!" Carly pulled out a sword and Sam took hers out of its sheath. Carly's was named αγάπη του καλοκαιριού or Summer Love. Sam's was named θεά πολεμιστής or Warrior Goddess. They did a few simple moves and Carly quickly disarmed Sam. Sam managed to get her sword back and ended the battle. The girls bowed and did their normal comedy bits. They bowed again and Carly finally said, as Freddie signaled for the end of the show, "Well, show's over. Come back next week and always remember-" She was interrupted by Sam saying, "Never forget!" Carly asked, "Uh, what was it again?" Sam said, "I don't know. I forgot." Carly said, "Awkward. Well bye!" Sam said, "Bye-bye!" Freddie cut off the camera and they chatted about the show. Eventually, they walked to their cabins and fell asleep.


	8. iEpilogue

The iCarly kids were at home at the camp. They spent their summers there along with their newfound friends. Freddie was the tech whiz of the Athena cabin. Sam was the best fighter that the Ares cabin had ever seen. Carly was the prettiest and the best peacemaker of the Aphrodite cabin. They continued to do iCarly from Camp Half Blood. They still had special guests from the camp. They had even managed to get Mr. D to be a little more nice to people. The gang helped with the war between Kronos and the Gods. Carly and Sam were fierce fighters. Freddie was an awesome fighter and a great tech whiz. He could repair a piece of technology in record time. The iCarly kids are still fighting for Camp Half Blood and for their family. Carly and Freddie got married at twenty-one. Of course, they married each other. They found that Gibby was a half blood, and he eventually married Sam. Percy and Annabeth got married, despite the feud between their parents.


	9. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that I'm giving up FanFiction. That means that I will not post on any of my stories until further notice. I have school to focus on and I don't want FanFiction to get in the way of my grades. Again, I'm sorry guys. I bid you good day and wish you a happy life.

Love,  
Caiti


	10. iAnswer Your Questions

Yeah, Freddie was raised by Mrs. Benson. But... Freddie arrived at Mrs. Benson's doorstep when he was real little. Gibby's parent was Mr. D. AND YES GIBBY & SAM AND CARLY & FREDDIE! I like those pairings! I'm a Creddie, Sibby (my name for Sam/Gibby) person. Sorry to the SPAM people (Sam, Spencer!), the Seddie (Sam/Freddie), Cam (Carly, Sam), and all other pairing fans! I'm also a Grover/Juniper and Percabeth fan. I'm sorry if this was rushed; I have a tendency to occur writer's block and have some really crappy ideas due to said writer's block. I had no Beta at that point (my current is Helluo Librorum, who is Beta-ing 'To Be Named...') and I didn't really put much into the whole grammar/spelling thing. But don't say it had no plot; the iCarly kids meet the new kids, Sam beats up Percy, iCarly kids go to camp, and they have an ending. It has a beginning, middle, and end. There were characters. Setting. Events. THAT IS PLOT! I know it was crappy, so you don't have to flame me and destroy the fact I am proud (so sue me) of my writing. IT WAS JUST SOMETHING TO GET MY BRAIN MOVING! IT WAS MY FIRST PJO/iCARLY CROSSOVER! Get it, got it, good. Now don't make me send my cat (who I'm not sure if she's just a crazy old bat or if she was born with a mild form of rabies) after you to rip your eyeballs out.

There was some debate as to whether Spencer was a demigod and no, he is not. He is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. Carly is the daughter of Mr. Shay and Aphrodite.

There was also debate about Freddie's parentage. Refer to the first sentence. If you don't want to scroll up, Freddie was raised by Mrs. Benson. Freddie arrived on Mrs. Benson's doorstep when he was one month old. He is the child of Mr. Benson (who never told Mrs. Benson) and Athena. (to the anonymous Galacta and PJATOSROCKS09)

Gibby's parents are Ms. Gibson and Mr. D. Since we don't know of Gibby's supposed father-Mr. Gibson has never been mentioned to date-my story is that they met at a winery in northern Washington. (to taypal73)

Sam is the daughter of Ms. Puckett and Ares. They met at a boxing ring, had a one-night encounter, and Ms. Puckett had Sam nine months later.

GROVER AND ANNABETH NEVER DATED! I worded that weirdly, so I'm sorry for the confusion. (thanks to thecoolkid12 for noticing the Percabeth at the end; this little snip is for 'Idiot in training' and 'Jouan', my anonymous reviewers)

To the anonymous 'AHEM' reviewer, watch the movie. That's where I got Grover's appearance from. Plus I've always imagined him as African-American. If you think I'm racist, ask my friends and they'll say I'm not. You sound like a girl in my class, who once said I was racist for classifying rocks into dark and light. (to my less mean reviewer, AnnabethisBlonde, just watch the movie and you'll see where I got it from)

To xXxDEMIGODxXx, I honestly don't care. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Thank you to Mr. Anonymous, akoayphillipino, i lurve mustangs, hungry harry, BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar, Jane descendant of Apollo, and The QAS; you were the only vocal readers (reviewers) that had something positive-not negative or a simple question.

To summerset, thanks for the review and I have taken those into play with all my newer stories.

To Apollos Haiku, I do have a beta (Helluo Librorum) and my writing is getting better. Check out 'To Be Named', 'The Puckett Girls', and 'Bella's Home Videos' to see that!

So that's it. Thanks to my silent readers (those who hated and loved alike) for going on. I encourage any reviews-though flames aren't my favorites-on any of my stories. I know this was crap, but I'm a middle schooler. Check out some of my other stories (particularly the first chapter of 'To Be Named') to see what I have gone to in a few short months. Thanks to my Beta, my readers, and everyone!

From the slightly crazed and always fun:  
CaitlinBW


End file.
